


The Pride of Lions

by 5sosquiff



Series: Seven [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Detective Derek Hale, Detective Stiles, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Minor Character Death, Minor Character Deaths, Murder Mystery, Mystery, People Will Die, Sarcasm, Sorry Not Sorry, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 19:02:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8929249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5sosquiff/pseuds/5sosquiff
Summary: Stiles finds another body, lies to cover Derek's ass, is roughly thrown around in an empty stairwell, gets briefly interviewed by Detective McCall, and is slightly loosing his shit. Also, Derek's has a little breakdown because he's an angsty sourwolf.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment any notes positive or negative. I really want to improve my writting skills, I know that sometimes I write how I talk -which is hella awkward- so please comment! It could be anything really...wow I sound desperate Lolz.

Stiles couldn't sleep, so it was no surprise that Scott- half asleep-pushed Stiles off of the makeshift bed when he shifted around the 100th time. He was hanging off the edge of the bed, Scott to his right, a curled up wolf next to Scott, Isaac on the other side of the wolf face in her fur, limbs over Liam who was drooling on Boyd's shoulder. Erica was at the edge of the bed, much like Stiles, and was curled into herself, back pushed up against Boyd's side.

It was 4am when he finally gave up and left for work.

“Stiles?” Erica said sleepily, sitting up.

“Go back to sleep Erica I’m fine. “ he said resisting the urge to laugh at her crazy half up half down hair.

“M’kay.” She mumbled laying back down.” Don’t die.” She slurred in her pillow.

Stiles snorted.” No promises.” He mumbled to himself before grabbing his keys on the counter and leaving.

 

He drove through his lonely town with the radio off.

 

When he walked in the locker room, where every sound echoed throughout the empty air, he shivered in discomfort. He hates it when it's this quiet. When the buzz of lights and hum of electrical wires are too low to hear, when the background noise of cars and the simple sound of someone else breathing isn't there to derail his dark thoughts.

Quickly he changed into some workout gear, keeping his eyes down and away from anything reflective. You’d think by now he’d be okay with the scars but -to simply put it- he’s not. He isn't strong enough to wear them as armor, and perhaps he never will. Why should he-it was his fault anyway. Needing to let out some energy he made his way toward the gym.

Running was Stiles' workout of choice.

After all that had happened in High School, after all that he's had to run from, he found out that running forces his mind to focus on one task allowing his jumping thoughts to disappear. He plugged his ears with music and jogged for about a mile before Derek walked in.

Stiles may have almost tripped and ate the floor. And that may or may not have anything to do with the fact that Derek was wearing dangerously low gym shorts that showed the outline of his bulge, accompanied by the smooth skin of his bare chest, a grey wife beater hung by his sides long in the front short in the back.

Derek froze at the doorway, obviously trying to decide if he should work out or not in Stiles' presence.

"Morning." Stiles huffed as a welcome.

"Morning." Derek huffed back walking in the room and plopping his bag on one of the benches.

The workout room had mirrors on each wall and two long benches across from one another. Weights were on the left side, jogging equipment on the right corner while stretching mats were in the middle of the right side and in front of that were two punching bags and one of those things that was shaped like an upside down balloon. People punched it in quick recessions. The middle of the room had one long mat that was used for sparring practice.

 

Derek sat down on one of the benches his bag next to him. He leaned over and grabbed a roll of tape. Slowly, he started to wrap the tape around his hand, over his knuckles.

“It's Derek right?”

Derek looked up from where he was crouched, a curl falling out of formation, resting on his forehead ending right at the start of his top long eyelashes.

A second passed before he looked back down continuing to wrap his hands ignoring Stiles’ question yet still acknowledging that he heard it.

“So you came from New York? How come you don't have an accent?” …….still no response but Stiles in a very Stiles like manner babbled on, hands flailing and chest heaving trying to get enough air to both talk and jog. “My aunt was from New York, now her accent was wicked. She only spoke Polish to me, and Polish mixed in with a New York accent, that was hard to follow. Especially the cuss words. Man that woman had a colorful vocabulary. She used to say this thing-what was it again? Twoja stara ciagnie ps.” Stiles laughed/wheezed. “Your mother goes down on dogs.”

It was small but Stiles saw the twitch in Derek's upper lip.

Derek unsurprisingly walked over to the punching bags. Stiles tried to focus and get back in his grove but come on! With each hit the man's muscles stretched, pulled, bulged. His strong face pulled into concentration forming sharp shapes that made Stiles knees buckle. And there were mirrors on every wall, where else was he supposed to look?

When the beep from his machine told him that his warm up was done Stiles almost sobbed with relief. He slowed the treadmill so that he was walking and grabbed his small white towel, he wiped his hot sweaty face dragging the soft material over his neck. He winced at the sweat that made his white shirt cling to his skin. He walked for 5 minutes to slow his heartbeat and calm his breathing before climbing off and making his way toward the mats.

First he rolled his shoulders releasing the tension there before swinging his torso back and forth cracking a few bones. Then he reached down and touched his toes. He's done this exercise so often that he could now easily touch his toes, in fact he could wrap his arms around the back of his legs and lay his chest flat against his legs. Which he did, not to show off or anything….

Then he spread his legs apart and laid his hands flat on the ground walking his hands up toward his body. From there he slowly lowered himself into a split. His body was still leaning forward causing the inside of his thighs to be flat on the ground while the back of his thighs faced the air. He relaxed into this position before leaning back and pulling his feet in. He pushed his feet as close to his body as he could, trying to keep his thighs flat on the mat. Then he straightened them so they were pressed against each other. He hugged his legs stretching them again before flipping on his stomach and arching his back letting his eyes close and head fall back feeling his too long hair against his neck as the cold air caused his nipples to harden against his wet shirt. Slowly his back started to relax and when his back unexpectedly cracked it caused him to gasp/moan in surprise.

*BANG*

Stiles' eyes snapped open, the bag Derek was punching now had a huge hole in it, sand seeping out all over the floor.

"Umm." Derek scratched the back of his neck and fuck that's it Stiles couldn't breathe literally he couldn't breathe, because Derek looked embarrassed. And embarrassment was a real nice look on him.

His cheeks were red his eyes downcast making him look young, real young, his eyebrows were soft looking and the corners of his lips were turned up sheepishly." Uh sorry."

Stiles laughed, pulling himself so he was sitting criss cross applesauce. He laughed long and loud uncaring of how ugly he probably sounded.

His breath was stolen from him again, when Derek joined in. His eyes shining smile wide and fuck he had fucking cute bunny teeth what even- is this guy even real?

Stiles stood up long limbs un folding. "Come on I know we have a spare in the janitor's closet."

  
Stiles had to think of saggy boobs and the sound of two cats fucking in the night to get his body in control when he saw Derek lift the heavy boxing bag with one arm, easily opening the gym door for Stiles with the other.

  
After 5 minutes Stiles gave up working out and left to eat some breakfast before he had to officially start working. He awkwardly asked Derek if he wanted anything like he would with Lance. Derek just shook his head and Stiles couldn't help but smile because it was technically the first time Derek actually answered one of his questions.

 

  
"Hey." Stiles said awkwardly leaning against the door frame of Derek's office, which was held right next to Stiles'. Stiles stood mouth a bit open when seeing Derek wearing GLASSES that framed his face sinfully. "I-I'm uh heading to Deatons if you want to come with. He's our supernatural Yoda. " Stiles stumbled out. Something flashed under Derek's eyes, but it was gone before Stiles could analyze its meaning.

"No, I've got a bit of catching up to do. You go, tell me what he said when ya get back."

"Okayyyyy." Stiles said flashing Derek a weak smile before leaving.

 

Again, he kept the radio off as he drove.

 

"Hey _śliczny_!"

"Stiles!" The old lady behind the desk was in front of it kissing Stiles' cheeks in the blink of an eye." Look at you! All _dorosły_! You're a _detektyw_ now aren't ya? Working on that horrible case that happened in that beautiful home."

"Yes _babcia_. That's why I'm here actually. I need to see Deaton. "

" _Wnuczka_ , _zabrać_ Stiles _zobaczyć_ Deaton."  
she said to the young girl behind the desk.

" _Dziękuję ci śliczny_." he said with a gracious smile.

"No problem sweetheart."

The young girl who sat behind the desk rolled her eyes slowly getting up and murmuring a 'follow me' before fast walking towards the double doors.

Deaton retired from being a detective 3 years ago. He was Stiles' mentor, the only one with the patience to deal with Stiles' questions. Oh and when Stiles got his hands on the Argent's bestiary, Deaton had to kick Stiles out a few times, his theories running wild.

  
*knock knock knock*

"Hello, Dr. Deaton? You have a visitor." The girl said knocking lightly on the door." Hello?"

The girl frowned before reaching in her pocket and producing a key." I'm just going to check on him. Stay here." She said sassy demeanor gone, replaced by genuine worry." I'm coming in!" She said before slipping the card and slowly opening the door.

"Oh fuck!”

“Jesus.”

As soon as she opened the door the most disgusting smell Stiles has ever breathed in came from behind that door. The door that was hardly even open. Stiles heart dropped, his pulse racing chest tightening. He knows that smell. " Go get your grandma, tell her to call 911." Stiles told the girl grabbing his gun that rested on his hip, flicking the safety off and slowly easing his way in through the door. He pulled his T-shirt so it was bunched up over his mouth. Slowly he made his way through the hallway, breathing through the fabric.

He heard a crack behind him and he whipped around gun pointed in between the eyes of his new partner." What the hell!" He hissed.

"S-Stiles." Derek said softly eyes lost in something that's behind stiles.

"JESUS FUCK! DEATON! DEATON CAN YOU HEAR ME! DEATON!"

 

  
"Why were you visiting Alan Deaton at 7am November 10th?"

"I needed help with my case. There were things that weren't adding up. I had a theory and I needed an outside opinion."

  
“Why didn’t you run this theory with your partner?”

“Because.”

“.....because why?”

“Exactly.”

“Exactly what?”

“Not what, why.”

“Why...what?”

“Exactly, why.”

“Stiles!” Mr. McCall hissed losing his temper.

Stiles smirked.” It's Detective Stilinski actually, Rafael.”

The man ran his hand down his face pacing the room in frustration.

"Why did you tell Sarah to get her grandma, leaving you alone with Deaton."

"I know what the smell of a dead body is, and that's exactly what I smelt. Plus, I wasn't alone...my partner was with me."

"Why did you take out your weapon?”

"Deaton has been a detective for 6 years, he's the smartest man I know. If someone killed him they had to be smarter than him. I wasn't going to take any chances."

The man winced and shut off the recorder. "Stiles...he's still alive."

"No, no he's not."

"Sti-"

"I SAID....." Stiles took a deep breath and stared down at his shaking hands." Deaton's dead, all that's left is his body."

"Sti-"

"Look, Elliott I'm fine." He looked passed McAsshole and focused on the window behind him." I'm fine." he said firmly leaning back to hide his shaking hands underneath the cool metal table.

"I think we're done here.” The man said flashing Stiles a quick evil smile before leaving him in the chilly room.

Stiles sighed forcing his body to relax.

Unfortunately the rooms silence didn't do much to calm Stiles down. In fact it made the noise going on in his head louder, unavoidable.

_Deaton was dead._

He had to be.

Deatons fucking _dead_.

Derek was following him.

Derek whom Stiles needs to piss off enough to see if his eyes are red.

Because if they are not than Laura's must be. And that's not a comfortable thought.

Deatons _dead_.

Who ever did that to him must have worked there. Had to visit him everyday to do that to him.

But why?

Deatons _dead_ , he's _dead_.

He needs to tell Scott.

Deatons _dead_ and Stiles found his body.

"Stiles?"

"Mm yeah. Are we done here?" Stiles stood up face calm hands held behind his back.

"Yes." Elliott said pushing the door open further.

As soon as Stiles walked out the door, eyes were on him. McCall stood with his arms crossed in an obvious, I'm pissed manner." Follow me." Elliott said after a beat." Mr. Stark wants to speak to you."

Stiles followed Elliot to his own office, hands shoved in his pockets, hairs on the back of his neck raised. He hates being watched, especially when they feel PITY for him.

  
Also, Deaton's fucking _dead_.

Stiles walked into his office, Mr. Stark was sitting behind his desk and Derek was sitting on one of the two chairs in front of his desk.

Elliot motioned for Stiles to sit, so he did. Elliot stood at the door, closing it and locking it.

Everyone turned to look at him.

“What?”

"Stiles, Derek." Mr. Stark said as a greeting breaking the awkward tension." I'm not going to sugar coat this. Deaton's alive. But whoever did this, killing him wasn't their goal. They injected him with a mix of Kanima Venom, mountain ash, and heroin. The Venom forced his body react to the heroin, made his body dependent on it. Then they barely fed him, barely kept him alive. The loss of blood flow and lack of cleansing made his skin start to decay. His flesh turned into mush....this includes his major organs it's shocking that he's still ali-"

"Does that include his brain?"

"I'm sorry what?"

"You said that his major organs turned into mush, does that include his brain?" Stiles asked stiffly.

"Y-Yes. That includes his brain."

  
Stiles relaxed into his chair." Okay....okay." He said. He'd rather Deaton be unconscious than fully conscious, understanding what is happening to himself, understanding that his own skin is rotting…

Understanding that he’s _dead_.

_Deatons Dead._

" Am I still on the case?” Stiles asked quietly eyes trailed on the floor.

“Yes.”

“What!” Derek hissed shocking everyone.

There was a beat of silence before Elliot in a low, dark, dangerous voice said.” In New York you had the luxury of having many Supernatural Detectives. However, here in Beacon Hills, we have you two, and that's all we got. If you have a problem with that, than you can leave.”

“Sorry, I didn't mean to offend anyone.”

“It's alright.” Elliot said with a twitch of a smile.

“Alight. I think we’re done here.” Mr. Stark said leaning back in Stiles’ chair.

Eliot left in the blink of an eye, Derek on his heels.

Stiles leaned back in his chair.” Um this is my office.”

Mr. Stark sprung up.” Oh yeah, sorry.” He walked out in his usual quirky way. He paused hand on Stiles’ shoulder.” You’ll find whoever did this. I know you will.” He squeezed Stiles’ shoulder.

Stiles tried not to feel the weight of his words.

He failed.

_Also, Deaton’s dead._

Stiles sighed and relaxed into his chair pulling out his shaking hands from his pockets and clenching them. He needs to get his shit together. He needs to-

***AND IIIIIIII WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOUUUUUU IIII-***

“What's up Sco-”

“Jesus you finally answered. Cora’s on her way.”

“Kurwa!” Stiles jumped up and shut his door, glad that it's sound proof.

“She woke up and panicked when you weren't here.”

“Scott my buddy my man...you have to make sure that she doesn't. I’ll explain later but she CAN NOT get here. “

“Stiles….are you alight?”

“Yes, I'm fine. Just please make sure she doesn't come.”

“Okay, but you owe me an explanation.”

_DeatonsdeadDeatonsdeadDeatonsFuckingDEAD_

“Yeah...yeah Scott I’ll-yeah.”

*knock knock knock*

“Shit Scott I gotta go, text me when you find her.”

Stiles hung up and walked over toward his door, pulling it open to reveal an annoyed looking Danny.

“What's up?”-other than the fact that Deaton's fucking _dead_. Shit, his hands are still shaking-quickly he put them in his pockets before stretching the skin on his face to form a smile.

“Isaac wants to see you, he and Troye found something.”

“Isaac and Troye you say?”

“Shut up.” Danny grumbled.

Stiles closed the door behind him then followed Danny downstairs.

He kept his shaking hands deep in his pockets and ignored everyone's stares.

“How are you by the way?”

“I’m okay. “ he said keeping his answer short, measured.

“Hey I forgot, you got a new partner right? Shouldn't he-”

“No. H-He’s busy.” Stiles quickly cut off. He does not trust him right now, why the hell was he following Stiles? Are his eyes red? Is he really a Hale? Why is he here anyway? Was he trying maybe hoping that Stiles would get taken off the case?

“-so let me get this straight. You wanna take me to The Lost? The club that hardly lets anyone that's not a model in?”

“Babe, you could be a model in a heartbeat.”

“Babe?” Danny mouthed annoyed at the same time Stiles very obviously coughed causing Isaac to take a step out of Troyes space. Troye blushed furiously eyes downcast. Isaac just smirked.

“Why don’t we go into my office. I have a few samples I need you to test.” Danny said flashing Troye a smile that made even Stiles a little light headed. One that made Stiles a little less….shaky.

“O-oh okay. See ya Stiles!” Troye smiled and winked at Stiles.

The little shit totally knew what he was doing to Isaac and Danny.

Stiles tried to smile back, Isaac huffed at the two disappearing figures.

“So what did ya want to show me?”

“Oh yes, follow me. We found-well I should say Troye found it. “ Isaac handed Stiles a pair of gloves before pushing the double doors that lead them into Isaacs domain.” The boy really is quite brilliant.” Stiles gave Isaac a dry look. Isaac ignored it.” He found out that if….” But Stiles wasn’t listening anymore. How could he, when the sliced up body of Peter Hale was in front of him. Braedon on the cool metal table right next to Peter. The thin white sheet covering up the rest of their goods, exposing the sewn up skin on their chests.

“Stiles?”

“Huh?”

Whatever Isaac was geeking out on he stopped noticing the mood change, noticed the heavy weight in the air. Isaac came to stand right next to Stiles looking down at the body’s.

“It's weird right? It's not just me? I mean how many times did we try to kill him? I just...I keep on thinking that he’s really not _dead_. That he’s going to sit up any moment and _laugh_ at us for thinking that he could die.”

Isaac huffed out a laugh.” I know I wasn’t really around when the Peter thing happened. But I can tell you Stiles as a Supernatural Coroner, he’s dead and there is nothing he could do to come back. Nothing. His body was full of wolfsbane, so full that even now, it oozes out of his-”

“Ooookay Isaac I think that's enough.”

Isaac rolled his eyes.” Whatever. Oh and Stiles?”

“Yeah?”

“You’ll find whoever did this. You’ll give Cora the peace that she needs to change back….right?”

Fuck Stiles could feel the weight on his shoulders, could physically feel them pressing down against his lungs.

“Yes Isaac. Of course.” He said keeping his heartbeat steady just as he’s trained to do.

“Good. Now what I was trying to show you before you got all sad and ruined my momentum.” Isaac flipped the lights off but then he flicked something else on that made the whole room shine with black lights.

  
“ _Skurwysyn_.” Stiles said softly eyes wide mouth hanging open.

The body's had tattoos, tattoos that twisted and curved around every inch of skin. Words were on their forehead.

“Do you know what it means?” Isaac asked coming back to stand next to Stiles.

“Y-Yes. It’s in Polish. I-It says _stado Iwów_... **The Pride of Lions?** Why would they tattoo that on their foreheads?”

“And that sir, is your job to figure out.” Isaac said in his usual dry way.

“Gee thanks, fucker.”

“Wow I'm shocked that you actually cussed in English. How gracious of you.”

_“Twoja stara ciagnie psu.”_

“Annnd your back. Do you actually speak Polish or are you just sneezing?”

And that made Stiles actually laugh, leaning over to bump shoulders with Isaac. “ I don't know….I wonder if Troye would like my Polish?”

“That's a low blow, even for you Stilinski.”

“Hey a blow is a blow, and I know for a fact that you know A LOT about blowing.” Stiles smirked.

Isaac rolled his eyes but there was a faint blush on his cheeks. For a while Isaac moved in with Stiles, bumming it on his couch for most of Stiles’ college years. Stiles has walked in a couple of times on Isaac's one night stands.

“Tell Troye to take pictures of the bodies in the black light. Your pictures are good but his are better.” Stiles winked.

Isaac smiled, now having an excuse to hog Troye all to himself.” Perhaps you're coughing when you speak polish, and not actually sneezing?”

That's as close as a thank you he’s going to get from Isaac. Stiles rolled his eyes murmuring a,” fuck you bye.” As he left. Leaning over he threw his gloves away in the trash can next to the un-used stair well.

In the blink of an eye he was on the other side of the door, held up by his black suit jacket, head a bit dizzy from the whiplash.

“Derek?”

“Why did you lie for me?”

“Huh?” Stiles said dumbly blinking away the dizziness.

“You told them that you went to see Deaton with your partner. Why did you lie?”

“Um excuse you.” Stiles found himself saying before he thought it through.” I covered your creepy little werewolf ass you should kissing my feet with gratitude instead of slamming me up against walls. Which by the way Ow. That fucking hurt.”

Derek flared his nose eyebrows pinching even more with annoyance.

Suppose it's now or never.

“You’re _Derek Hale_ aren't you?”

Two things happened at once.

One Stiles got slammed into the wall across from the one he was originally slammed up against.

Two Derek's eyes flashed _blood_ _red_.

“You’re an alpha.” He slurred mouth running a mile per second.” After Peter died you felt the surge of power, that's why you came back isn't it? You didn’t know that he was still alive, fooled by his first staged death which by the way was very unpleasant. I’m guessing you don't know about your sisters. Well I should say sister because I’m not 100 percent su-”

“Shut UP! Just shut up.” Derek hissed finally letting Stiles go. Stiles slumped to the floor body and mind exhausted.

“Cora is still alive.” He huffed out.

“No SHE’S NOT!”

And woah okay as it turns out Derek can punch through solid concrete walls. Also it turns out that Stiles could jump a mile high from sudden terrifying freight from a sitting position.

“Yes she is, I know because I dated her all throughout my high school years until she cheated on me with Braedon senior year. Also, here is not the best place to have your little hissy fit.” It's official Stiles wants a death wish. Jesus he’s gonna die. Right here in this un-used stairwell by a very angry and emotionally constipated grumpy cat. Fuck.

“Who else?”Derek growled, tense back toward Stiles so he couldn’t gage Derek's mood.

“Well uh you obviously. Derek Hale apparently is alive and well and uh yeap.”

“You said Sisters.”

“Nonono I most definitely did not.”

“Stiles.”

“Nopetty nope.”

“Stiles!”

“Derek?”

“Please.” Derek-oh and Jesus fucking werewolf speed-was sitting on the wall across from Stiles in the blink of an eye. His face crumpling and wow Stiles feels like a bag of dicks.

Derek thought that everyone died. And he found out that everyone wasn’t dead when one night he woke up with bleeding eyes.

Stiles bit his lip deep in thought.

Why shouldn’t he tell Derek about Laura? Other than the obvious-what happens if she’s not alive, but it's better than nothing right? Better than being told that she’s dead for sure for sure….right? Besides maybe he could tell Stiles something about Laura's and Dukes relationship. But does he trust Derek?

Fuck it.

“Laura…..But I’m not a 100 percent sure!” Stiles spat out quickly before taking a breath and forcing himself to slow down.”I have a witness that….has claimed to have seen her living at Duke's Mansion. I guess that um...she and him conceived little alpha babies.”

“No...no Laura wouldn't do that.”

“Maybe, maybe not. The fire….that's not something that a person can easily come back from, especially a werewolf. Losing your whole family like that? Peter went insane turning everyone he saw every full moon for months before we caught him, Coras sense of humor is as dark as they come, and you mostly speak with your eyebrows….I-I’m sorry Derek, but Laura probably isn't the Laura you remember her to be.”

“Where is she?”

“Who? Laura?”

“Cora!” He yelled in frustration.

“Uhh...after hearing about Braedon she went into full shift. Our Alpha Scott is taking good care of her.” Derek growled, Stiles spazzed out.” NoNoNoNo not like that. He has a wife! He’s a vet so he’s like watching over her keeping her safe from the hunters. Isaac, the Coroner here, is Cora's best friend. He believes that after we catch whoever did this, she’ll change back.” Stiles itched the back of his head sheepishly.” So right now isn't the best time to uh, reunite since she's in survival mode. An alpha showing up in her territory….”

“Do you believe that?”

Stiles frowned thinking loudly trying to figure out if Cora would. Well...would he?” Yes, she’ll probably rip your throat out with her teeth-”

“No not that, do you think that she’ll change back if we find whoever did this.”

“ I'm not sure, but I definitely think that it’ll help.”

A silence passed between them before Derek spoke softly.” Does she say that?”

“Say what?”

“That she’ll rip your throat out with her teeth?”

Stiles snorted.” All the time.”Derek smiled, looking down at his hands.

“Why do you ask?” What? Stiles is a curious person...not nosey but curious...there is a difference.

“ That was something that Laura used to say to us.”

“Oh.” Stiles said, because what the fuck else is he supposed to say.

“We have to find whoever did this.” Derek murmured darkly.” We have to or she might not ever change back. The longer she stays in that form the harder it is to change back. We have to find whoever did this and fast.”

Weights, weights on his shoulders. Jesus, he could feel it on his chest pushing against his lungs, he could feel it in his veins causing his hands to shake.

“Yeah. Yeah….” Stiles said with a heavy swallow.”A-and I may have just gotten a lead.”

“Well….let's go.” Derek said standing up.

“Really just like that everything's sorted out?” Stiles hissed scrambling up. Derek scowled at Stiles. Stiles ignored it.” What about ME I have questions too!?”

“You can ask me on the way.” Derek reached over about to open the door.

“You don't even know where we’re going!”

“Stiles! I just...I just need to do something.”

“Oh I don't know this just came to me, something that you could be doing is _answering my questions_!”

“Stiles!” Derek growled eyes bleeding red fangs out in frustration getting in Stiles’ space. Each hand laid flat on either side of Stiles’ head.

Stiles yelped (very manly, it was a very manly yelp) and pressed his body flat against the wall eyes closed.” Yup okay okay go now ask questions later. Because that always works in the movies.”

Derek growled again, Stiles opened one eye and tried to hide his fear boner but by the quirk in Derek's eyebrow and douchebag smirk he already smelt it.

“Fuck you.” Stiles came back lamely.”It’s a completely natural occurrence when scared. When scared shitless the blood gets pushed through the heart at a faster pace, thus increasing blood flow in certain places.”

Derek lent forward, curled down to nose the length of Stiles’ neck. Stiles shivered. Derek looked back up at Stiles pupils blown and fuck the little cocky bastard smirked even wider.” You sure about that?”

Stiles arched his neck in offering parted his lips, closed his eyes and widened his legs, familiar heat curled around his body, burning his skin. He pushed the heat morphing it so it surrounded Derek.” Yeah I am.” Stiles shifted his thigh so it was slotted in between Derek's legs, feeling Derek's thick hardness rest right on his hip.” What's your excuse?” Stiles opened his eyes, knowing that their glowing their violet color. Derek's breath hitched.

“What are you?”

“I’ll tell you when you answer all of my questions.” Stiles said the sound of handcuffs locking into place causing Derek to look down. His hand now handcuffed to the door.

Stiles slithered away from Derek's reach.

“You think I can't break these? Or the door knob?” Derek asked eyebrows raised.

“No, I don't think you could. But you could try, and look like an idiot trying. I momentarily took your strength. Answer my questions and I’ll give it back. If not, I could use some more energy.” Stiles said with a shrug.

The face Derek was giving Stiles reminded him of Peters when Stiles (rarely) managed to outsmart him.

“Why did you run?”

“What?”

Stiles rolled his eyes.” After the fire, why did you run? You just left, unlike Cora, unlike Peter and Laura. You left, without even-”

“The person who murdered my whole family was the girl I was dating at the time, now please get this off of me!”

It didn't take a genius to notice that Derek was _panicking_. Pulling irrationally at the cuffs, chest puffing, growling lowly in his throat, teeth long eyes red.

Stiles flailed in realization about to press his hand against Derek's chest to give him back his strength when the door to the stairwell opened.

Derek got pulled so he was behind the door as it opened, blocking whoevers view of Derek.

“Stiles?”

“Oh hey Calum.” Stiles said putting on a tight smile, a half shifted panicky alpha standing behind Calum.” Whats up?”

“Uhh, nothing just that we had heard something and I came down to check-is that a hole in the concrete wal-”

“I’m sorry.”

“What?”

“About your Uncle.”

There was a pause before Calum shifted his stance, his lean tall body straightening out as he crossed his arms.” How did you know that he was my uncle?”

“ Deaton was my mentor. He taught me a lot of things, one of the first lessons he taught me was the importance of pa-family. He told me what happened between your mother and him before she died. Calum I'm so so sorry.”

“I bet he only told you half of the story.” Calum said darkly, quietly.” There is still so much you don’t know. Deaton...he isn't as innocent as he pretends to be.”

Stiles frowned,” What?”

“I don't have to explain myself to you.” He snapped before turning over his right shoulder (thank god) grabbing the door by the edge of the frame( he didn't close it all the way) and storming out.

What?

……..

Wait.

What?

“Stiles!”

“Huh-oh shit sorry!”

Stiles quickly flattened his hand across Derek chest giving him back his energy. In the next second the handcuffs AND the door handle were broken.

“Uh …” Stiles said awkwardly.” So to the tattoo shop?”

Derek just gave Stiles a dark look before leaving, a scrambling Stiles followed behind him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
